1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system capable of shielding a person from a bacteria or virus.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Since the outbreak of AIDS, people have become much more cautious when physically interacting with one another. People are afraid to touch one another for fear of catching the deadly disease. Medical personal and others don various protective devices, such as face masks and gloves, when contacting a patient or a patient's bodily fluids. Police officers wear gloves when handling a subject who may have a cut somewhere on his person. Food workers are required to wear gloves when directly handling a food product. Most people will either refuse to sit on the seat of a public toilet or will do so only after placing a protective barrier thereon. These and other examples of people fearing contact with other people, directly or indirectly, are an outgrown of society's fear, real or otherwise, of the AIDS virus and other deadly viruses and bacteria that humans spread to one another. As the spread of the disease grows, so too will society's fear.
In some situations a person will want to disinfect a surface before coming in contact with the surface. An example of such a situation is the public toilet seat where no barrier is provided or a medical setting where some human fluid has been spilled. A person will want to disinfect the seat prior to sitting thereon. To accomplish this task, a towel impregnated with appropriate disinfectant is used to wipe down the desired surface. The towel is then cleaned or discarded. However, many people will fear that direct contact with the towel itself during the cleaning process will pose a risk. Whether such fear is realistic is immaterial, as it is a real fear in a person's mind.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system that allows a person to disinfect a desired surface without the possibility of the person directly contacting the surface. The device must be capable of ridding the surface of viruses and bacteria so that the surface is safe for human contact. The device should be capable of disinfecting a wide variety of surfaces while maintaining a prophylactic barrier between the hand performing the cleaning and the surface.